The Pregnancy Pact
by hockeychick1254
Summary: Follow the glee girls and glee boys as they go into parents hood at the age of 17
1. Finding out and telling stories

The glee pregnancy pact

Pairings-

Finn-Rachel

Puck-Quinn

Mike-Tina

Artie-Brittany

Kurt-Mercedes

Sam-Santana

Quinn's Pov

I am in the schools bathroom, I am sitting down on the toilet staring down a positive pregnancy test, I just got back onto the cheerio's and now coach Sylvester is going to kick me off again, what am I going to tell puck, how can I tell him that I destroyed his life again, why did I have to make the same mistake again, how am I going to tell him, what will his reaction be for the second time I told him I was pregnant, while I am in my thoughts I hear a group of girls coming into the bathroom I place the pregnancy test in the waist band of my cheerio's skirt, I wipe my eyes and cheeks and unlock the cubical and walk out I am met with glee girls all staring at me

Rachel: Hey Quinn are you okay? You look like you have crying

Quinn: (does a weak smile) I am fine (Quinn try's to leave but her skirt gets caught on a loose nail and pulling on the skirt causing the pregnancy test to fall out and land at Santana's feet, Santana picks it up and looks at her dumbfounded)

Santana: Quinn are you…pregnant again?

I look at all of the girls and they are all staring at me, I don't mean to but I fall to the ground breaking into sobs all of the girls come and comfort me and tell me that everything is going to be ok

Tina: You know you don't have to go through this alone

Quinn: What do you mean?

Tina: Well we could talk to the boys about it and we could get pregnant with you

Mercedes: yeah we could go through the same thing together from morning sickness to baby hormones

Brittany: and all of our kids can grow up together

Quinn: No..Absolutely not I will not let you guess destroy your life for me

Rachel: well to bad the decision has been made we are all in this together

**Glee**

Puck's Pov

All of the girls has called us guys to the choir room, none of us know what is going on, when all of us enter the choir room all the girls are sitting at the front of the class and now we all look really worried that we might have done something wrong

Puck: Quinn. Baby I didn't steal that vending machine it was someone else I swear

Quinn: Ignoring that just sit down, all of you guys the girls want to discuss something with and I have something I have to tell Puck, so here it goes….Puck I-I-I am pregnant

Puck: Wha-what, um are you going to be keeping it

Quinn: yeah, I cannot go through giving up another baby again

Puck :( smiles and walks over to Quinn and hugs her) I will support any decision you make (kisses her forehead)

Finn: so what exactly are we doing here

Rachel: Well we don't want Quinn to go through this alone so we want to do it with her

Mike: Meaning?

Brittany: we want to be pregnant with her

Sam: What! Santana are you for real?

Santana: Yes (walks over to Sam and sits on his lap, he wraps his arms around her waist and looks up into her beautiful brown eyes) we need to do this for our friend babe

Sam: (stares at Santana) Ok (looks around at everyone) I am in

Finn: same

Artie: same

Mike: same

Kurt: Same, Mercedes and I will have a fantastic child one with killer looks and amazingly brilliant voice.

**Glee**

**5 weeks later**

Quinn's Pov

All of the glee girls were up in my room and they had their pregnancy tests, Brittany went first when she came out we all held hands and waited for the 2minutes to be up it was the longest 2 minutes of our lives, when the time was we checked the test and it was a positive we all jumped and screamed, then it was Rachel we did the same thing for Brittany and when the two minutes were up once everybody had done their pregnancy test there were six girls who were knocked up, we were going to get through this together along with the guys we may be only 17 but we were ready for motherhood.

Brittany: so how are we going to tell our parents

Santana: Yo I think my parents will be cool about it is just my grandmother I have to worry about

Quinn: I have to tell my mom I am pregnant again and she is going to be pissed

Tina: no offence Quinn but I think you should be the first to tell your parents seeing as you were the one that got pregnant first

Santana: I agree with Chang

Mercedes: yeah then we should go in order from when we did the pregnancy test so Brittany the Rachel then Tina then Santana and then me

Rachel: I agree with that but first we have to tell each other what append when we conceived our children so Quinn you start us off

**Quinn's flashback**

**Puck: baby let's do it**

**Quinn: as in sex?**

**Puck: totally, but this time instead of you being drunk we will actually use feelings because this moment here with you feels 100% right and I want to express how much I love you**

**Quinn: aw that was so sweet… (Smiles) I want to do it**

**Puck: really I don't want to pressure you into anything**

**Quinn: you're not **

**Quinn ran her hand up pucks shirt and lifted it over his head she reached up and kissed his neck and her hands went up to Puck's head and gripped onto his hair as Pucks hands ran along her stomach he then lifted her shirt over her head and his gaze landed on to her chest, Quinn felt a little embarrassed that he was looking at her breasts, puck looked at Quinn and saw that she was blushing from him looking at her chest he kissed her and reassured her that she had nothing to worry about because her body was rockin, Puck moved his hand under Quinn and unclipped her bra, she sat up a bit and removed her bra, puck moved his hand towards her chest and started groping the left breast in his right hand this earned a moan from Quinn Puck smirked to himself and he knew the thing that would make groan more, he leant down to her chest and grabbed her right breast into his mouth and started to swirl his tongue around her nipple, Quinn groaned in pleasure and moved her hands down to Pucks belt and started to undo his buckle when se got the belt off she looked at him and kissed him and without breaking the kiss she undid his jeans button and unzipped his zipper, Puck then shimmied out of his jeans leaving him in his briefs that was showing how hard his length was, Puck then unzipped Quinn's skirt and pulled it off in one swift movement leaving her in her bright pink panties he then traced his hand down her stomach to waist band of her underwear and pulled down Quinn lifted her hips off the bed so her panties can come off, Puck then pulled off his own pants making little puckerman to pop out, he moved his hand to Quinn's inner thigh and caressed her while moving his hand towards her womanhood Puck could feel the heat coming from Quinn's heat he traced his index finger down and up Quinn's wet folds he slipped his index finger and thumb between her folds and started to pinch and rub Quinn's clit between his index finger and thumb earing a groan from Quinn, Quinn moved her hand down towards Pucks length she rubbed the head with her thumb and the other four fingers traced up and down his length puck groaned Quinn smiled to herself against pucks lips Quinn started to sit up and as she did she pushed Puck onto his back his looked at her she started to kiss his neck then his collar bone then his muscular pecks and tracing her tongue down his chest then his stomach when she reached the end of Puck's stomach se looked at puck and then down at his length she grabbed his length and moved her lips over the head and she got deeper until she was deep throating him Puck was groaning, Quinn began to pick up speed swirling her tongue around the head and looking up at Puck every now and again she released puck with a pop, puck then pulled her up to him tell her to get into a standing position she did as she was told he told her to stand over his head which she did and then he told to sit on his face so she could eat him out she obliged and sat on Pucks face, Puck then swirled his tongue around Quinn's clit then exploring every part of her womanhood making his way to her entrance he started to tongue fuck her and Quinn was groaning, Quinn started to roll her hips forward into Puck's mouth, Quinn got off of puck and Puck climbed on top of her and put his length inside of Quinn and started thrusting slowly, and then started to go really fast and was hitting Quinn in the G-spot they were moaning then they both released at them same time puck got off of Quinn and laid next to her and they both looked at each other and started to laugh.**

**End of flashback**

(Author note: couldn't be bothered with everyone story at the moment maybe in later chapters sorry)

Quinn: and that what happened

Santana: I am scared for life and now you have scared my unborn child also

Quinn: hahaha you guys wanted to know

**Chapter 2 coming soon**


	2. The Next day at School

**The Next day at school**

Quinn: You guys have to tell the boys

Rachel: yup I will text Finn to tell him and the other boys to come to the choir room (texts Finn)

**10 minutes later**

Brittany: ok guys we have some news...Artie I am pregnant

Mercedes: Kurt, me and you are going to have the most glamour's child ever I am pregnant

Rachel: Finn… We are having a baby

Tina: Little Asian is on the way

Santana: Babe…..I hoping that our kid has your incredible guppy lips I am pregnant

Finn: Group hug!

All of the glee kids walk towards each other and embrace each other into a group hug

Santana's Pov

I am walking to my next class thinking that I cannot believe that I am having baby, Sam's baby I hope Sam will be a good dad, I mean he has to be he has two younger siblings Stevie and Stacy I have seen the way he acts with them, he Is going to be the bests dad out of the whole glee boys, and I cannot wait till I have my baby in my arms. As I am walking down the hallway I see a bunch of kids surrounding two boys who are fighting as I look closely I see blonde hair I start to walk faster and I am close to the fight I can see that Sam and Karofsky are fighting. I get into the middle of the fight

Santana: HEY! Break it up

Karfosky: get out of the way (pushes Santana to the ground)

Sam: OI! (Punches Karfosky in the face and kicks him in the gut and Karfosky go's flying into the lockers (walks over to Santana and helps her up and starts walking to their next class)

Santana: why were you fighting Sam!

Sam: he said something about you

Santana: what

Sam: he knows that all the glee girls are pregnant

Santana: How?

Sam: he bugged the choir room

Santana: ok we need a glee meeting ( texting all of the glee kids)

**Sorry that this one is short, I am running out of ideas, so if you want you can tell me how you want the story to go and I will try and do the best I can.**


End file.
